Animals
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: There is no immorality in the realm of pleasure. After all, everyone wants the same thing. We're all nothing but animals. Sonamy oneshot/lemon.


_**Animals**_

_Tick tick tick tick tick..._

That was the only sound that soothed the unpredictable senses of Sonic The Hedgehog that night. He slapped the end of his pen against his knee as if he thought his body a pest. His mind was slowly sinking into Hell. Possibly, he was aware of this, and used the monotonous sound to divert his imagination for the time being. The television was on but muted, and the glow it generated in the darkness magnified the shadow into which Sonic had fallen. The program that was being showcased, which would have normally grabbed his full attention, played no part in his thought process. Erratic eyes scanned his apartment as if they had a search warrant - like they had never seen the place. Sonic wasn't himself.

It had been a week since he last spoke to Amy, although the two had been out of favor with one another for twice as long. Their arguments were always over the most trivial subjects, and this one in particular was exceptionally ridiculous. Yes, it was indeed commonplace for the two to act this way, but a fortnight is a long time, even for them. It was beginning to take its toll on Sonic; his true demons were beginning to show their teeth.

Yet, so much is trite as well, is it not? Are animalistic urges not used to being trampled upon by perception? Emotions are what separate us from them, right? Immorality, inequality, injustice; _these_ are the values that make us superior? But it's an incredible mess of a system, since those who choose to do wrong could have just as easily chosen to do right (and vice-versa). Those who act upon their natural drive are deemed less godlike, and are thus deprived of their rightful respectability. One evil man accounts for twenty of his foils. This is the misconception under which we have been bred. No living being can be blamed directly for this error's origin; those living who enforce its guidelines, however, are as corrupted as the ideal itself.

For Sonic, these thoughts were of little importance. While he could easily have been classified as insane for that twenty-four hour period, the mind that steered him into this sudden spiraling pit of madness was the same mind that had served him his entire life. He stood, unknowing as to whether or not he was the one whose morality should have been called into question, and began to pace about the room. His impulses halted, and the pen was tossed onto the floor. He pulled at his quills, as if to try and release himself from his body, his identity. Jerking his arms, shaking his head, kicking the walls; all of this was of no use. He stumbled over to his desk out of frustration, where he stared intently into the soul of the figure in the mirror.

His pupils shook when in the presence of their own evil. His green irises seemed to crack beneath the anxiety bestowed upon them. It was in that moment that Sonic changed. His fangs grew and uncovered themselves; dark blue hair emerged seemingly from every inch of his body. He slammed his forehead onto the slick surface of the desk, either from the pain or despair of the situation. His clothes ripped and fell off him as he grew larger. In the next breath, he looked upward, and could no longer recognize himself.

Naturally, this demoralization threw him into the final stage of his madness, and his composure was shattered beyond repair. He kept his eyes on the mirror for as long as he could force them to, as something deep inside him feared the scenario in which they broke their gaze. Of course, this break was inevitable, and within seconds he had exploded through his door with a soul-wrenching roar. His now brawny arms shook off shards of the wood as he made his way down the stairs to the ground level, and out into the barren streets.

Sonic's body ignored the pain of running on all fours, and largely ignored its exertion; it had a greater purpose that night. An objective which no man could deny him from reaching. Truthfully, in the dark depths of his being, where his conscience resided, he was aware of his actions. He _knew_, in a sense, that he was out of his own control. He just didn't care.

Maybe it was his natural arrogance, maybe it was the heat of the moment. Whatever the case, he was unable to see any possible consequences stemming from this operation he had devised. He huffed and grunted with each stride, mechanically working his way forward unto downfall. The stars above glittered off of his thick fur, but he was not interested in his momentarily majestic appearance. He had already seen the darkness that disfigured him - the beast he had become.

Reaching the house of Amy Rose provided no shift in focus. Sonic skidded to a halt but immediately resumed his stride, charging towards the door.

Amy had just stepped out of the shower, and was humming a tune with a smile. After drying her hair, she approached a mirror, and studied her bare body for a few moments. She cupped her breasts in her hands, and sighed deeply, contemplating some internal conflict. Her thoughts were jarred, however, when a loud and booming noise erupted from downstairs. Her eyes widened; she took a second to recuperate, trying to determine the commotion's origin. Another one sounded, this one more powerful; the entire house, much like Amy herself, seemed to shake.

With this, she quickly covered herself with a robe, and tiptoed to a closet in the adjacent hallway. From this, she pulled her Piko hammer, and gingerly made her way down the stairs, convinced that someone had broken in, yet hoping the contrary. Unfortunately, she was correct in her primary assumption.

The beast looked upon her with wild, dilating eyes that would seem threatening to the most prepared adversary. Amy's heart sensed this terror, and raced to match her thoughts. She clenched her teeth, contemplating her advance, when a realization struck her. As the monster stood idle, she could very nearly see past its menacing countenance. She lowered her weapon, and tilted her head.

"...Sonic?"

The dark blue one's posture shot up, and he let out another roar. Amy gasped, and turned upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her, but this was no obstacle for Sonic. He kicked it in, and once again was in the presence of what he desired. He stepped inside, and slowly crept towards his prey.

With a rather angry expression, Amy then advanced, and raised her hammer with a grunt. One powerful swing shattered the hammer across Sonic's head, a blow which he leaned into, ultimately leaving him unfazed. The two fell deeper into the room.

When she finally felt the reality of the far wall against her back, Amy's blood turned to ice. She began to shake her head, and placed her hands out in front of her, as if to claim innocence. Just as the beast came within two meters of her terrified gaze, she managed to squeak out a few words.

"S-S-_Sonic_?" she croaked, "Wh-what are you... _ah_!" he grabbed her, and lifted her forcefully to his eye level, pressing her back to the wall. Amy closed her eyes and looked away, shuddering beneath her predator's exhales. Sonic saw this fear, and chuckled to himself, subconsciously remembering his typical role. He glanced towards the bed, and leaned in closer to his Rose, who continued to cower in his grasp.

"_Join me_..." whispered Sonic, before gliding his sharp tongue across his prey's muzzle. Amy's eyes shot open at this, and nearly rolled back into her skull. In an instant, she threw herself from the beast's grasp, and when she stood again, she had matched his intimidating frame. She had stripped herself of her robe, as it was merely an obstruction to her transformation. Her arms, her stature, her motives - everything changed. At that moment, there were no detriments to their desires. This was a relationship that, in the words of Shelley, even Dante himself could not conceive.

She clenched her fists, and growled at her equal in a sudden burst of rage. Sonic's lips curled around his fangs, producing an ugly smirk. Without warning, Amy lunged at him, and the two grappled and clawed for some time. A few minor injuries resulted from this struggle, but these were ignored.

Amy was shoved onto the bed, where she flipped onto her back, and spread her legs with a sinister look of expectation. Sonic was not amused by this position, and was quick to force her on all fours, holding her shoulders to the mattress with his forearm. After several moments, it became clear that she had acquiesced to his wishes. With this, he pulled away, and closely examined the genitals of his mate. He leaned in, and lashed his tongue across her flower several times, earning auditory approval from the receiving party.

This foreplay was short lived, of course, yet what should one expect? This encounter - this devilish intercourse - was not based on feelings of ceremony, unity, or even love. This was about pure, unadulterated pleasure. And the fight for it was on. Without warning, Sonic removed his tongue from Amy's labia, and immediately assumed a position of attack; his erect, wolf-like penis nudged her dripping muff, and time slowed.

Equally as sudden, Sonic inserted himself, resulting in a snarl from his mate. Soon, however, Amy submitted to the informality of the occasion, and pressed her forehead to a pillow as her equal began to slide in and out of her. Desire was soon matched with pace, and Sonic became increasingly dominant as the night grew older. The bed creaked and knocked against the wall with nearly every thrust, making the one on top feel all the more in control. _Clack, clack, clack_; this constant background noise drove Sonic on, and eventually pulled him into some trance which could only be broken by an eternal release of everything he had been holding back. He realized this, and became determined to reach that climax.

Leaning further forward - so that his chest was nearly parallel to Amy's back - Sonic wrapped his arms around her stomach, and doubled his speed. He was so quick with his motions, in fact, that one would almost be confused as to what was really happening. The bed continued to rock and sway with each thrust. Amy eventually looked back and growled at Sonic, a sign for him to work even faster. He did.

The blue beast closed his eyes, and the pink one retired to her isolated paradise. She moaned and barked, and would have gyrated her hips had movement been possible. The two remained in this state of ecstasy for some time, still unwilling to show any true affection for one another. As time wore on, the bed could no longer cope with the pressure it was under, and collapsed on its four legs. Sonic did not even break stride at this, and actually found his mate's g-spot upon the sudden impact. He realized this immediately, and wasted no time in assaulting it with the rest of his endurance.

"_Atta' girl_..." Sonic grinned, pleased by Amy's roars of pleasure. Her entire body quivered, and she dug her claws into Sonic's thighs. They were on the brink. It was only a matter of time.

There was no shouting of names, no proclamations of love, no emotions. Sonic's exhausted panting and Amy's muffled grunts dominated the moment as streams of white poured from her flower. The fluid stuck to any fur it could find, and the rest trickled harmlessly to the sheets. For a moment, Sonic removed himself, and casually shot the remainder of his seed under Amy, some of it splashing onto her stomach. Once their powerful orgasms had met their ends, Sonic inserted himself once more, and, like animals, the two collapsed in this position.

In the next moment, they rolled off of one another, and were completely back to their normal forms. They continued to breathe heavily, and remained with their backs to each other for some time. After several minutes, Sonic, who was on the verge of tears, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard.

"I-I'm sorry, Ames..."

She did not turn over and look at him; she could not force herself to. Not until she had some answers, at least. But the questions she wanted to ask would not form in her throat, so she thought of a different approach. For the moment, she kept her indifferent expression, and silently enjoyed the relief she felt in her lower body. She sighed, and softly replied:

"_It's alright_..."

**THE END**

**_To temptation, man is susceptible;_**

_**And unless Lord, thou art fallible.**_

_**For beneath skin - in depths of dark -**_

_**All are the same; all are animal.**_

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Hey everyone! So this is just a lil' something-something I threw together because I could. I really hope you enjoyed, it was so much fun to write!:) **

**So this was another song-inspired one shot (Maroon 5's _Animals_, obviously), and another one of my pitiful attempts at a lemon.X,D The story itself came out really, erm, _weird_... But this is what immediately came to my mind while listening to the song.X3 **

**Uh... I also don't know if you should expect another lemon from me or not... I really had to convince myself to do this one. I still haven't done one with Shadaze, my ACTUAL guilty pleasure couple, so who knows?X,) But anyways, I just hope you found a way to enjoy this one. **

**And just in case I don't publish anything else soon, Merry Christmas~!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!))**


End file.
